


Couples Counseling

by a_gay_fangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gay_fangirl/pseuds/a_gay_fangirl
Summary: Anyone down to take couples counseling and see at what point the therapist realizes we don’t even know each other?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr prompt. If people like it I will continue. My first real fic. Advice is appreciated.

”Anyone down to take couples counseling and see at what point the therapist realizes we don’t even know each other?”

Regina reads the screen again. She had been online looking for some elusive comic book that Henry had asked for but her interest was piqued when she read the ad. Needing to know more information she messaged the person. 

“Is this a joke?” She sent the message not really expecting an answer. But to her surprise she got a text back within a few minutes. 

“Nope. One hundred percent serious. I’ll even pay for the sessions. You interested?”

“But why?” Regina still wondered. 

“My best friend bet me it couldn’t be done and I never back down from a bet.”

Regina thought for a moment. “What’s in it for me?”

“Well free therapy for one.” Regina laughed at that. “And for two after every session I’ll buy you lunch.”

“That’s not much lol. Have you had anyone say yes?” 

“Not yet. Well a couple of pervy guys have tried but I turned them down...you’re not a pervy guy are you?”

“No, I’m not even a guy.”

“Cool, me either. Name’s Emma Swan.”

“Nice to meet you Miss Swan. My name is Regina Mills.”

“Just Emma please. So do we have a deal?”

Regina reread the question and thought hard about it. She didn’t normally do things spontaneously but the entire situation just filled her with glee. She had always wanted to try acting, her mother had said it was stupid so she hadn’t, so ‘what the hell’ she thought. “We have a deal. 


	2. They Meet

They decided to meet in a public place that they both were familiar with, a little cafe called Granny’s. Unbeknownst to Regina, Granny’s was where Emma’s best friend who had started the dare, Ruby, worked. Looking down at her vibrating phone, Regina read, “I’m the blonde in the red leather jacket sitting in a booth.” As Regina walked through the door she was thankful for the information because the diner was full. It was apparently buy one get one half off on burgers day. She scanned the establishment and quickly spotted the flash of blonde that indicated she had found the mystery woman. 

“Miss Swan?” The woman’s back was to her and as she turned at the sound of her name Regina’s voice wavered. The woman was beautiful. ‘Uh Oh’ Regina thought.

Emma blinked with her mouth agape for a second because in front of her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Shaking herself she regained some semblance of composure and replied, “I told you just Emma is fine.” Feeling the need to be formal she stuck out her hand.

Regina wasted no time in grasping the blonde woman’s hand. “Lovely to meet you.” The hand shake ends and Regina is again taken with the woman’s beauty. Emma gestures for her to sit and Regina takes the seat opposite the blonde. 

“Ahem, how can I help you two.” Ruby apparently appearing out of nowhere says. Both look at her as if from a daze and she chuckles to herself. Of course her best friend would choose the most beautiful woman to complete a simple dare with. She took their order and left them to get to know each other. 

Breaking the silence by diving right in, Emma says, “So the bet is that we wouldn’t last 10 sessions without the shrink realizing something is up. That’s 10 weeks with one a week. Is that something you would want to commit to?”

Regina thinks for a second, “Yeah I can do that as long as it is on days that don’t interfere with me picking my son up from school.”

“Ohh cool you have a kid! What’s his name? Does his father mind you being fake married to a stranger for 10 weeks?” Both their hearts skipped at the word father. 

“Actually I’m a single parent. Henry is adopted.” Not sure she wants to get into the full story yet Regina leaves it at that. 

Emma’s heart flutters but she’s not exactly sure why, “Henry is a nice name, how old is he?”

“He’s ten. Maybe you can meet him sometime around therapy session 5. Just so I can get to know you a bit more before. Speaking of, I don’t know much about you. Or is that kind of the point of this? To not know anything.”

“It’s kinda the point. But we should know some basic information or at least fake info for the characters we’ll play in the sessions.”

“Let’s keep it similar to our real life that way we are less likely to slip up.” 

“Sounds good!”

They spent the next hour learning about some surface information about each other until Regina had to leave to pick up Henry. They decided Monday’s would be session days and bid each other goodbye for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Plz comment your thoughts.


End file.
